The Red Lotus
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: Princess Xia, of the middle kingdom, eldest daughter of the Emperor with a concubine mother, and "The Lotus Princess" beauty of the kingdom. She will never be able to take the throne as her sisters may, but instead of moping she takes advantage of her freedom. She is a trained martial artist, and with consent from her father, a representative in the royal army. How does she fit in?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so I've read a few Mulan fanfics before... Not many were lengthy or descriptive or as entertaining as I'm hoping to make this one! I liked how some were written but I'm going to try to go all Sunny on this one. Maybe the idea of an OC isn't the greatest for Mulan, but I'm gonna go for it! Wish me Luck and let me know your thoughts!**_

* * *

I sat in General Li's tent, picking at my trousers and awaiting orders to be appointed to from the general to his underlings as I oversaw the arrangements. Thanks to some finagling between my father and the General I was permitted to accompany the General and his son as "supervision" over the new branch of troops. With Shang and me in charge, it's only a matter of time before these wimps are whooped into shape. Of course, I'm to do some more personalized training to help the troops improve when they need it… the only thing I'm worried about is their reaction to my presence. You don't often see a woman in war, let alone a princess. Especially the Lotus princess "The most beautiful flower in all of China." My first ever suitor called me that once when I was 11 and the name still sticks. I'm not a flower. And nowhere near as delicate as a lotus blossom.

Just as I tuned back into the discussion, the general promoted Shang, and Chi Fu was trying to argue the new appointment.

"Enough Chi Fu, Shang is perfectly capable of being a captain of a brigade of troops. Your lack of faith in the general's decision is a Lack of respect and honor." I said dully, dismissing my father's councilor and standing to accompany the General out of the tent. The sight that greeted us was less than impressive. Cooked rise… perfectly delectable rice, was spread out on the floor of the camp. "All that beautiful food…." I sighed sadly to myself as Shang saluted his father and got the camps attention.

"SOLDIERS!" He shouted, stepping up to keep me out of sight.

"HE STARTED IT!" they chorused, pointing at the scrawny boy in full uniform, huddled in on himself on the ground.

Shang walked up to the cowering young… man… and scolded him. The boy responded in a feminine voice before changing it to a deeper tone, talking about manly urges and hitting people. Hadn't even come up with a fake male name… Yeah, I don't know who she's trying to fool, but for the sake of the argument I'll keep her secret. Normal domestic peasant women aren't exactly known for sneaking into the army. As long as she can keep up I see no reason to get her in trouble. I'll have to talk to her alone though; the mission she has taken up is a dangerous one, full of risks. But it'll be nice having another girl around.

"…Didn't know Fa, Zhou had a son!" Chi Fu exclaimed.

"The Fa family?" I mumbled to myself, eyes widening in shock as I connected the dots. My father used to send me around the country to visit the greatest military generals and their families when I was young. Of course he always sent me with my own private guard, but… the one family I always loved visiting was the Fa family, their daughter, Mulan, was a fun friend. She didn't insist on tea parties and dolls, she climbed trees with me…. NO WAY!

As Shang moved from in front of me to scold the men, I got a good look at "Ping," when she noticed me her eyes widened drastically, as did all the male soldiers of the camp. Shang turned, aiming to head back to his tent before noticing me standing at attention waiting for a proper introduction.

"To assist me in your training will be Lady Xia, princess of the middle kingdom. I expect you all to treat her with respect. Any complaints from the Princess will result in a punishment fitting the crime. Understood?" Shang ordered roughly, staring them each down.

"Yes sir!" They chorused, saluting at us.

"Xia, if you don't mind monitoring their progress for a few hours. I have a busy day to prepare for."

"Yes, Commander." I said obligingly, nodding my head to him as he passed and stepping towards "Ping" drawing her attention to myself.

"Princess!" She gasped, bowing to me stiffly in an attempt to hide her face.

"Ping, it's good to see you again. I assume your parents and sister are well?" I asked, smirking slightly at her discomfort.

"Yes, Lady Xia." She answered with a nervous smile.

"Perhaps we may catch up on the happenings of the past few years after training. I haven't corresponded with Mulan in ages." I said formally.

"Yes, Princess." She mumbled, a small smile gracing her features as I winked at her.

"General Li expects every grain of rice to be picked up, I expect you to help them to the best of your abilities." I nodded, dismissing her as I walked away to inspect the other soldiers work. "Soldiers! What're your names?" I asked kindly, crouching down to assist a group of three strange looking men. They looked like an interesting bunch.

"PRINCESS!" the tall skinny one squealed nervously, scrambling back as the other two bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty, I am Yao." The short one introduced, standing up as straight as he could as I continued picking up rice, ignoring their obvious panic.

"I'm Ling, your Lotus-i-ness." The squealer introduced, bowing lowly, as I stuck my tongue out in distaste at the name.

"I am Chien Po, your majesty. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Largest of the three introduced, crouching to assist me in picking up the remainder of the rice littering the ground.

"Hi Chien Po. You three seemed like you may require some assistance." I said, smiling up at the large man shyly.

"Thank you, your majesty, that is very kind." Chien Po smiled.

"Yeah, thanks… er, your princess-ness." Yao added, getting back to work while Ling gaped at us.

"You don't have to call me princess or any of that." I said, scrunching up my nose in distaste, "I'm a soldier here, just as you are. The only difference is I qualify as a commanding officer and you lot don't." I explained, before noticing that Ling still hadn't gone back to work in the ten minutes I had been helping. "SOLDIER! DID I SAY YOU COULD REST?" I asked in my big military voice.

"Ahh! No, sorry sir!" He yelped, before covering his mouth and gasping.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" I commanded, laughing internally at the scared look he had as he flailed around.

"You're just messing with him, aren't you?" Yao asked in a light tone, watching his friend run around amusedly.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm going to be training with you all until this war ends or my father summons me home. I expect for you all to be comfortable around me. Or at least not look at me like a three headed chicken. I'm a girl, that's not too unusual, you know." I laughed, pulling my straw hat off my head to put the rice in, and allowing my hair to flow down my back. I heard several men surrounding us to gasp, drawing my attention up to survey the camp. They were staring at us… "What on earth are they looking at?" I asked, turning to face Yao and Chien Po, only they were also staring at me also, mouths wide open in shock.

"Lady Xia!" Chi Fu called out, approaching myself and the others, I stood up slowly, drawing myself to my full height. "What are you doing mingling with the commoners?! You are distracting the men!" He scolded, I simply stared at him blankly.

"Far more then you, Chi Fu." I responded coldly, looking the pompous jackass in the eye.

"Mind your tongue! You may be a princess, but you will never take the throne, and you would be wise to remember you are still a woman and must learn how to speak to your superiors." He replied smugly.

"When I meet a superior I will be sure to treat them with the required respect. Until then, I believe you should be tailing Shang right about now, correct? You are dismissed, sir." I scoffed, turning my back to him as I continued picking up rice. When I noticed Yao and Chien Po still staring above me I spoke again, "Are you still here, Chi Fu? Perhaps I should report your disobedience to my father?" I asked, an air of contempt flowing off of me in waves.

"Humph." He huffed walking away. I stood, and watched him leave, my eyebrows slightly scrunched together in anger as I turned back to the gaping men.

"Back to work." I ordered calmly, a challenging smirk gracing my features as I turned back to the men. "With all of these interruptions the camp will never be cleaned.

"You are very headstrong, Xia." Chien Po observe sagely as we went back t work.

"You looked ready to rip him a new one." Yao laughed, causing Ling to scoff.

"No offense princess, but, despite your abnormal height, I doubt you could take on any of us, Men." Ling scoffed, earning a raised eye brow from me.

"Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow when we start training, won't we?" I smirked, picking up my hat that was full of rice as I inspected the remainder of the camp. It appeared to be rice free and a majority of the soldiers were sitting around gossiping by now, after all, the sun was on the verge of setting.

"I bet I could take her with one arm behind my back." I heard Ling mumble to himself as one of Shang's messengers approached me to announce dinner.

"SOLDIERS, YOU HAVE DONE SOME TERRIFIC WORK IN THE LAST FEW HOURS! YOU ARE DISMISSED! WASH UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IN TEN MINUTES FOR SUPPER!" I shouted to the group, collecting my hat full of rice and several other bins, to dump in the river; even managing to balance one on my head. Men in this camp… they don't expect anything from me but a pretty face and a lot of talk. I can see that now. Even Chien Po and Yao looked uncertain when I said I would be training with them. Perhaps our training will help me convince them of my capabilities, until then, I think I'll feed this rice to the fish and help the chef prepare breakfast for tomorrow. I'm thinking bacon and eggs. They'll need their protein if they want to keep up… And I really need to speak to "Ping."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my tent the next morning, before the sun could rise, pulling my hair into a loose braid so I could get the preparations ready for breakfast. While the porridge was ready by last night, the bacon and eggs would take some time to prepare. Not to mention Shang asked me if I could make him some chicken. He begged, gave me the puppy dog eyes, and everything. I swear if I didn't love that boy I would have smacked him in the face with a stick. But unfortunately, I do. The man is like a brother. He is the reason I first started studying martial arts, after all. As the food cooked I picked at the bits of crispy bacon sitting on a wood tray, I could cook about 20 eggs and a pan at once on this huge pan, but I was at risk of burning myself, and what would Chi Fu say if I somehow injured myself. I don't give a damn what anybody says, if he tries to send me back to the palace I will leave him dangling by his toes from a tree. Apparently the smell of food was finally starting to reach the men's tents because I could see them emerging, stretching and yawning as they followed their noses sleepily.

"Morning!" I greeted happily, flipping eggs off the pan and into bowls of porridge. "I hope you all like your eggs sunny side up! You'll need the protein!" I smiled, turning the chicken I had on the spittle so it would roast evenly. A few minutes later my three new friends appeared in line, rubbing their eyes lazily. Chien Po seemed to be the only one actually awake enough to comprehend their surroundings right now.

"Good morning, Xia!" he greeted, allowing the others to shuffle in front of him.

"Morning Chien Po! I made you a plate. You seemed to really enjoy dinner last night so I upped your portions!" I said brightly, pulling a large bowl of porridge forward and adding three eggs and a few slices of bacon to it.

"That was very nice of you princess. You wouldn't happen to have any Douchi back there do you?" He inquired politely.

"Sorry, we only live off of the basics at camp. But I'll save you some of the chicken I made for Shang and Chi Fu to eat." I promised, letting the chef take over serving as I took the chicken off of the fire.

"Thank you Xia! I'm sure the others would thank you too if they were not unconscious." He said, speaking in his soft tones as he poked Yao in the head with his toe.

"Ok! Well, I'll see you later for training. I have to deliver this food and then change into so proper sparring clothes." I announced, sashaying towards the Meeting tent where Shang and Chi Fu were no doubt consulting each other.

* * *

"SHANG IS GOING TO KILL ME, HARU!" I shouted out above the clopping of my horses' hooves. I had gone to bathe in the River while the men were preparing for their first day of training, it normally wouldn't have taken so long except I forgot to bring my training gear with me, so I had to sneak back into the camp half naked to change in my tent... I really need to bring an attendant with me next time China goes to war.

I came around the corner full speed on Haru only to see Chien Po fall, causing the earth to shake as the pole left its ditch. Well, that's not a good sign. As I dismounted I watch a few other soldiers including Ping (Mulan) fall as well. Shang looked in pain.

"Let me give it a try?" I asked, dismounting and taking the weights from Mulan as if they weighed nothing and shimmying my way up. They were heavy, but I'm trained to be more flexible than the acrobats that entertain father. I basically wrapped myself around the pole like a multi limbed snake. The men looked impressed… and scared. Good. They should be. As I climbed down, Shang threw a bunch of bo staffs to everybody, including one to me. Yay! This'll be fun!

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

I leaned on my Bow staff nonchalantly. I'm not all that impressed; I mean is it necessary for him to show off? And if he must can't he do it more flamboyantly? Honesty, it's like I've taught him nothing….

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

Ooh… Mulan will totally get in trouble for that… This is why she shouldn't try to show off. She's not trained.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within._

Archery lessons? Not my strong point but I'm better than these louses. At least I can shoot ONE pomegranate! If only one…

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win._

Haha… Fuuuunnn… Let's throw rocks at Shang! Ooooh… I grazed his cheek, he'll be mad later.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue._

Oh, Mulan, how you lack coordination. I'll work with you on that later, one on one…. I winced as the bucket fell on her head.

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

Why are we trying to catch fish? We have food? How on earth is this training! OH MY GOD! MULAN IS DROWNING YAO!

"Ping! Slowly release Yao's foot and place it back in the water… Then run for your life!" Might as well give her some life advice while I'm supervising.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

"DUCK AND WEAVE! DUCK AND WEAVE!" I shouted as I fired flaming arrows at the boys for training… "Oooo… SORRY YAO! YOU DUCKED WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WEAVED!"

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

"No, Ling, when you go to break the block you have to find the weakest part. Like this!" I explained, demonstrating by pushing my own head into the block. "Don't make me have to show you again, it's a killer getting all the rubble out of long hair, got it?" I asked, turning to see him staring at me mouth gaping. "That eye looks bad. Go put some cool water on it before you hit the sack."

_This guy's got them scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

"SHANG! DON'T MAIM THE TRAINEES!" I called over to him as we showed the recruits how to spar hand to hand, one on one. He had just sent Mulan flying into a tree…. I wonder why nobody else seems to notice her little dragon guardian guy. He looks just like the dragon we have at the royal temple. Jade. He's cool… kind of all-knowing and mystical. It gets annoying. I barely managed to dodge a well-aimed punch from Yao, getting behind him before pushing a major pressure point in his neck, rendering him motionless. "Never let the enemy in you blind spot. That's when they'll get you." I advised, patting his head before walking over to my next sparring partner.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

"Come on Chien Po, just take it one step at a time. First you kick left, then stroke right, then kick right, stroke left. It's easy, I promise." I encouraged. Shang decided Chien Po needed to learn to swim after the balancing incident, so now I'm sitting here in my wrappings and trousers as I try to teach him how to doggy paddle. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Chien Po is fun!

"Do you know how to make roast duck, too?" he asked, continuing our food based conversation. I laughed.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

And Mulan blew something up… again.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Could've been worse, It could've been my tent instead of Chi Fu's!

_Time is racing toward us_

_'til the Huns arrive._

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive._

I hate Shang. Why're we hiking?! And why do the men only have to carry 2 bags of water but he gave me 6?! I know I'm strong but this seems extreme! Maybe I could drink some of it…

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_Out of you?_

"Shang? Why are you still shirtless? Don't you have pajamas? I swear, you're gonna get a sunburn walking around like that! And I bet your tan line looks weird!" Ok… so maybe I'm a bit mad at him for trying to get rid of Mulan, but I can't really yell at him. He's like my brother.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"WOO HOO! GO PING!" I shouted with the rest of the soldiers as Mulan finally figured out the secret to climbing up the pole… you know, like a normal person. Not like me. I believe she just earned a lot of respect.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

YAY! I HAVE A RUNNING BUDDY AHEAD OF THE CROWD NOW! YOU GO MULAN...! I can only imagine what Chi Fu would say if he found out the two strongest and capable soldiers in camp were girls.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

Mulan just beat Shang in a spar and Chien Po just finished the pole leaping like a boss! I'M AN EXCELLENT TEACHER!

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

YAO DIDN'T GET SHOT IN THE BUTT WITH A FLAMING ARROW THIS TIME THROW THE RUN! HE WEAVED! LING BROKE THE BLOCK WITH HIS HEAD! MULAN CAUGHT FISH! AND FINALLY SOMEBODY MANAGED TO AIM A CANNON CORRECTLY AT THE DUMMY! THEY GROW UP SO FAST! I take all credit for their new level of kickbutt-ery

_Hoo-ah!_

Oh yeah, and they finally figured out Bo staffs!

"Hey Mulan, no offense but your guard Dragon and you need to work on your observational skills." I commented after Mulan had swum away from the River bank, so I wouldn't startle her too badly. I had been watching them argue for about a minute and a half. "If you're going to bathe at camp, I suggest you do it in a more discreet area of the river." I laughed, amused at the shocked faces of both my old friend and her dragon.

"Aww man! Now our secrets out! The ancestors are going to kill me! And it's not like it'll be easy to get rid of her!" The dragon… Mushu, I think she called him, exclaimed in desperation.

"Relax, guardian, I know how to keep a secret. Next Time you visit the palace I'll introduce you to one of my friends…. Anyways, I was serious about what I said, about 60 meters up the river, there's a cove that I've been using to bathe in." I shared, "We may want to hurr-…" I was interrupted by the sounds of Ling Yao and Chien Po running towards the river.

"HY-AH-AHAH!" Ling exclaimed as they all cannonballed into the river. Obviously they didn't notice me in here otherwise I doubt they would have come in. to bathe. Naked. Oi….

"I'm going to go swim over there, away from you and them... the naked men who probably didn't see me before jumping in... Come to the dining tent later, I need to discuss some important matters with you... Both of you. Good day, gentle people." I excused myself, diving under and swimming as quickly as i could back up the stream.

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**_

_**RAPH J: If the U.s. and Canada were ruled under monarchies like china was in the feudal era, wouldn't you treat the princess of said nation with respect? Regardless of the lack of future position she may have held? While she could have been considered a bargaining chip, It's highly unlikely for any man of means (or in her social/ marrying class) to find her a suitable for a future wife and spouse. She's been trained in martial arts and battle strategy, therefore the emperor would make the best use out of her as a military general or representation of the royal family. Moral support so to speak to keep the soldiers going, and of course her being a princess would add to the respect the men would be required to show her. Above all, fellow generals would respect her for her tactical strategies, education, and talent as a warrior and soldier and would expect their men to behave the same. On the other side of that, i understand that there would be some contention from people. Which is why Chi fu doesn't really like her, I figured that of all the characters in Mulan he would be the one most likely to be a pompous ass about it all. You know?**_

_**Alaria von Ravencroft: Thanks, I worked hard on those XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was awoken last night by Shang. He and Chi Fu barged into my tent with an urgent message from the General requesting our troops as back-up. incredibly convenient that this note comes to us now… however I will not question it. I've been awake since before the dawn and helped the men pack our supplies into wagons, and soon we were on the trail.

I rode ahead, despite Chi Fu's demands, upon my own horse, traveling with our troops as a good leader should, not hiding in one of the carriages, tucked away like a fragile vase, just as my father would. It was with great amusement that i managed to start yet another conversation with the three strange soldiers i'm beginning to think of as friends, and of course, Mulan.

"So, Princess, I still don't understand why you would chose to become a warrior, rather than stay at in the palace with the emperor and your family, you know where there's comfort. Don't girls like that sort of thing?" Ling spoke plainly, quirking an eyebrow as he turned to me.

"The army really is a strange place to find a woman, I can understand where your ideas are coming from, and i do indeed often miss my family and simple luxuries, like warm baths, and pretty robes." I admitted, a small blush dusting my face, "I will not deny that, however, I have been told since I was a youth that I have a keen mind, suitable for learning and an eye for strategy that is of great value during battles, and so I put it to good use."

"That's very noble for you to make that sacrifice, Princess."

"Thank you, Yao. but do not think me perfect, I'm still human, and a woman at that. I often miss many things from home, superficial things that most men here wouldn't dream of worrying about." I laughed, turning to glance at them. "What do you miss most?" I asked.

"Egg rolls…" Chien Po said after a moment.

"Showing those brats from the village how to throw a punch was always fun." Yao added.

"I think what i miss the most is getting to chat up the pretty village girls every other day." The other men nodded to Lings statement, and suddenly there was song again.

_For a long time we've been marching off to battle  
In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
_"_Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for"_

_Huh?_

__"_That's what I said:  
A girl worth fighting for"_

I couldn't help but giggle at the silly song the men had begun to sing. It was amusing, and joyful for the situation.

"_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars"_

Ling sang, tossing a glance my way, before turning to place a sloppy kiss on my hand. Gross but sweet.

"_My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars"_

Yao stepped forward, flexing his arms and wiggling his brows at me with a wink. I couldn't stop the giggling as i waved him away to harass Mulan.

"_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...  
Mmmh …"_

Chien Po sang next, sending a sidelong glance in my direction when I pulled out a small bag of smoked meats from my bag. I sighed offering him some with a gentle smile.

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer"_

Yao and the others had begun to harass Mulan at this point, making me laugh aloud at their antics.

"_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor" _

I was a tad stunned that Ling managed to make himself seem so muscular with just water but the effect was lost when it came pouring out of his uniform.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most  
since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for"_

I would like to point out that I am in fact female and I'm unsure whether I should be proud of these men for not looking at me like a piece of meat or insulted.

"_My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find"_

Yao and Chien Po have very unrealistic standards.

"_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?" _

You go Mulan, defend us few and mighty women of intellect! even if the men did immediately shut that thought down.

"_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her"_

….Any comment I could place here would be unsuitable for the average woman let alone a Princess who is held to a higher standard than the immature mockery of an adult male.

"_He thinks he's such a lady-killer"_

Oh thank Buddha I'm not the only one who wanted to say it.

"_Brawn and brain i have attained as a princess of might,_

_I battle strong, i think along, for my country and its right,_

_I'm not a girl impressed by simple fights." _

I added my own voice to the song, patting my three friends shoulders as I passed them, and sending a wink over my shoulder. They seemed both insulted and amused.

"_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other"_

Chi Fu began… I really do pity his wife.

"_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother"_

Ha, Yao made a funny!

"_But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting -"_

The land was a scar of fire and ice and destruction. Bodies of my country's soldiers lay scattered about in their own blood, in some cases loss of limb and severe maiming were heavily featured. But what really hurt my heart were the civilian deaths. This poor village was at the epicenter of some horrible battle, presumably between our soldiers and the huns.

Shang, Mulan, my friends, the men… It took us all a moment to really process what must've happened here, and when we did Shang ordered a search for survivors.

I was travelling through the burnt remains of the village still on horseback and a ways apart from the others when i heard it. The gasping and wheezing and moans of pain coming from under some nearby debris. It was hot to the touch though i still, with some struggling managed to pry the heavy charred remains from off of the dying woman in the snow. She was laying almost on top of something, protecting it, and when she saw my face a relieved smile passed over her own. She took my hand.

"Protect them" was all she managed to choke out over what appeared to be a gushing bloody hole in her abdomen, as she used all her strength to roll herself off of the bundle.

"SHANG!" I shouted, quickly grabbing the two injured and small children and bringing them out of sight of what i assume is their dead mother. "My gods, you poor things." I muttered looking over their unconscious but breathing forms. I was joined by Shang and Mulan a moment later and turned to them with tears streaming down my face. "They're alive." was all I could get out as I rocked the children back and forth on the cold snowy ground.

"We need a medic, quickly!" Shang ordered.

I stopped paying attention to my surroundings and began checking the children over with the medic when i heard the awful news… Shang's father is dead. My heart aches for him, however it is now my personal mission to ensure these children are brought with me safely to the palace, they are now my responsibility, and I take my responsibilities very seriously. They were entrusted into my care. Life will not be the same until I am home again, these children did not deserve to live such traumas, and so my home is now theirs.


End file.
